What He Should Realize
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Nelly just doesn't understand. Vlad/Otis, Vlad/Snow, Otis/Nelly, Meredith/Joss, Meredith/Vlad Rated M for Language and implied sexy times. XD Six chapters all together. Series of One-shots put together. 3rd in the What He Series
1. Nelly

**...Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! :D I was in the Vlad Tod mood so I made the next installment of the What He Series!This is What He should Realize!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NO BODIES.**

* * *

><p>Nelly just doesn't understand.<p>

"Why do you keep doing this to me! You're about to be married to Nelly, Otis! I want to tell you to chose but I know how it's going to turn out!"

Nelly never understood why.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Vladimir!"

Why were they fighting?

"Bull crap you aren't! I won't be here for much longer Otis!"

Why couldn't they be quiet for just one second?

"What do you mean by that!"

Don't they know what's really going on?

"I got accepted, Otis. Right after the wedding I'm leaving. I refuse to be your secret fuck any longer!"

Vlad's leaving?

"You... You can't just go like that!"

He can't leave. Why doesn't he know?

"Oh, ya? Why can't I? Huh? What's here for me!"

Why doesn't he know Otis loves him?

"Because... Because..."

Why won't Otis tell him?

"That's what I thought. You don't have a reason for me to be here any longer. Good night, _Uncle_ Otis."

Why was it that Nelly, herself, could see that Otis loved Vlad more than anything, even she, and yet they couldn't? Why?

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short but this one has multiple POV's and this is just the first one. Second one that is coming is Henry. Later.<strong>


	2. Henry

***gasps* WTF? You update? What the Hell is going on? I don't know! I'm kinda scared. Let's see if I update tomorrow, then we can claim the Apocolypse is coming!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Henry isn't sure if he believes Vlad anymore.<p>

Vlad had always been 'in love' with Meredith. Then along came Snow. But before Snow, Otis showed up. Good old Uncle Otis, who at the time was the bad guy (or atleast he thinks he was, Henry is still a little fuzzy about the whole situation).

Vlad, in Henry's opinion, became a little too interested in good old _Uncle _Otis.

Now, Henry is a Lady's man so he isn't exactly sure how the whole gay thing works, but Vlad's man crush was more obvious than D'Ablo's insanity (which was sooooo obvious).

Vlad went on and on about his 'suspicions' of who Otis was. Henry was pretty sure it was the early stages of sexual frustration. Vlad had to talk about Otis some way and the mystery behind the guy led to suspicion (not that there wasn't a basis for it).

The way Vlad looks at Otis, even as the wedding date of Otis' and Nelly's wedding grow closer, is still heated.

All Henry knows is that he isn't sure he believes Vlad anymore when he says, "I got over it, Henry. I'm not into him anymore. I'll leave and forget about the whole thing."

Henry wondered how much longer Vlad would say that as the vampire layed his head on his shoulder to cry.

Vlad's such a bad liar.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Can you guess who's next? Too bad, I'm gonna tell ya! Up next: Joss!<strong>


	3. Joss

**:D**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>Joss isn't even sure if he's allowed to have an opinion.<p>

The whole situation with Vlad and Otis is as messed up and confusing as his on and off again friendship with the younger vampire.

Joss is a trained vampire hunter, which means he has to be observant. That means he's seen the look Vlad will send Otis when nobodies looking. He also sees the looks Otis sends Vlad's way when the younger male in occupied.

Joss figured Vlad was reluctant to approach Otis because of the whole _Uncle _thing (and the about to be married to Nelly thing).

Joss could give reasons for Otis not wanting to confront Vlad when he a minor but, damn, he was legal. Who wouldn't want to tap him? ...Not that Joss wanted to... He was perfectly happy with Meredith...

The sexual tension was frustrating and distracting. For God's sake, it was stupid. Either admit you wanna be gay together or move on!

Though, Joss still isn't sure if he's allowed to have an opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Next? Ya, why not? Meredith is up next. I'm making this six chapters cuz I had one more person that I forgot to count. XD<strong>


	4. Meredith

**I completely forgot who I was gonna write bes-...nevermind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nawthing!**

* * *

><p>Meredith loved Vlad. She truly did.<p>

At one point it was the crush kind. She'd watch him in the halls at school and sigh dreamily as he walked by with Henry.

Then the love turned into full blown passion. It burned bright and hot when ever she saw him. She was _in __love _with Vladimir Tod.

Then she saw something. It was minor, could've been a fluke. But she knew it wasn't. She had gone back to class one week, when Otis Otis was teaching, and she'd seen the two interecting. There had been something in both their eyes. Dangerous; and it burnt brighter than the sun. Given, this was when Meredith had only had a crush on Vlad.

Over the years, them getting together, them breaking up and her finding out about Vlad's supernatural nature, her falling in love with Joss- it all sort of blurred together. But one moment didn't.

She'd been walking to Vlad's house one day. She'd wanted to tell him some exciting news: Joss had proposed. Meredith had been floating on air when she'd seen him in the alley by his house, crying his beautiful eyes out. When she heard him silently whisper, "I lost." Her heart about broke.

She knew it had something to do with Otis. It always did. She worried about Vlad after that. Every once and a while he would flitter through her mind when she was doing trivial things and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. With Nelly and Otis' up-and-coming wedding, the pain was intensifying. She was starting to get worried about what Vlad might do...

Afterall, Meredith loved Vlad. She truly did.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody else get the new book by Heather Brewer- The Slayer Chronicles: First Kill? I know I did... I haven't read it yet thought. XD Next is the lovely Snow! :D And after her (cuz I hop you guys have figured it out) is... OTIS! <strong>


	5. Snow

**Snow. I don't know how I fell about Snow. I really don't.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Aww...**

* * *

><p>Snow had always hated when somebody shared something with Vlad that she, herself, didn't.<p>

You could take Nelly as an example. Nelly, his aunt (mother-figure?), had watched Vlad grow up. Got to kiss his boo-boos better and old him whenever he got scared. Snow can't help but see their special connection as a threat. Their love ran deep, though it wasn't on the level she loved Vlad.

Then there was Henry and Joss. Henry and Joss knew things about Vlad she didn't quite know if she could understand. Joss and Vlad connected on being raised differently then the other people around them. Henry had always been by Vlad's side. Their shared friendship was strong and slightly intimidating but nothing she couldn't handle.

Snow would always have hate for Meredith. Meredith and herself had gotten closer since the pink loving girl had gotten together with Joss but she still hated her for being Vlad's first girlfriend. They shared a bond she couldn't get with Vlad without somehow going back in time and making herself noticable to him.

She hated Otis the most, though. She hates his hair, his eyes, the way he walks, his stupid smile, and most of all, she hates the way he always takes up Vlad's mind. She hates how when her and Vlad had made love for the first time, it wasn't her name he'd whispered in passion, it was his. That stupid, infuriating man named Otis Otis. Vlad thought she hadn't heard, but she had. Ever since then she saw the looks, the signs; and she hated both of them for it.

It's a week from Otis and Nelly's wedding and she sees the despair that grows in Vlad's heart. According to _her _vampire, Vlad and herself would be off to the college that had accepted Vlad: Ohio Sate University. She felt a little warm about her being the one Vlad was going to take away from their old town. It was something only they would share.

Snow had always hated when somebody shared something with Vlad that she, herself, didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Yay! And next: Otis. What the heck is going on in that vampire's mind?<strong>


	6. Otis

**Here it is. Otis Otis has entered the building.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Otis admits he is in denial. And he might just be a tiny bit scared of that fact.<p>

Everything in his life has been so messed up yet straight forward.

He became a vampire. Had to except it when the blood cravings kicked in.

His best friend was wacko. Had to except it when Tomas had gone after Vlad's mother, Mellina.

He would betray his own kind to save the one and only, Vladimir Tod. Had to accept it when he first layed eyes in the Chosen One. The Pravus.

Otis doesn't know why the fates decided he needed to have Vlad in his life but they did so he had to accept it.

As the dangers grew along with Vlad, his feelings expanded as well.

Otis craved for Vlad's attention, affection, **love**. But he couldn't accept it. That's why he asked Nelly to marry him. He soon found himself giving into himself, just a little, and let himself _touch _Vlad, if only for a stolen minute or two.

Now his wedding and Vlad's impending leave for college are approaching and Otis his scared. Otis is scared because he admits he's in denial about being in love with one Vladimir Tod.

Otis doesn't know if it was right to admit he was in denial. He is more scared than he has ever been in his whole immortal life.

* * *

><p><strong>"Otis feels the same way! Thank you all mighty author of this fic."<strong>

**Ya, your welcome. *rolls eyes* News Flash though: This says tragedy. *grins evily* You won't find out _why _until the next installment of the 'What He' Series:**

_**What He Could've Done**_

**Sounds ominous, don't it?**


End file.
